1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising game, and in particular to an advertising game which is implemented on an on-line network environment as in the internet and PC communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the number of internet users increase significantly, the utilization of internet advertising medium will accordingly increase. The utilization of internet advertising medium is increasing more widely than other advertising mediums in view of its growth potential, growth rate, and effectiveness.
An important feature of the internet advertising is that a potential customer is able to access the advertising medium on the internet. In the conventional internet advertising method, various methods are utilized to enhance the advertising effect by providing various beneficial information and data, or cash rewards based on the needs of the customer.
Among the above-described methods, the method of providing a small amount of cash to advertisement viewers is the recent trend. This method is used increasingly and is recognized as the most effective advertising method on the internet.
However, in the above-described cash rewarding internet advertising methods, the tendency is to limit the frequency of exposures from 1 to 3 times per visit or day due to the advertiser's payment limit, and favored only by a small number of guaranteed seeking netizens.